


Working In The BAU

by SammieGoesRawr



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Case Fic, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, The BAU Team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieGoesRawr/pseuds/SammieGoesRawr
Summary: Your vision is blurry and you feel pain all over your body. A high pitch ringing in your ears, and the thumping in your head is like someone using a jack hammer on it. Why are you laying on the ground? You were lining up to get a soda at the vending machine in the lobby.





	1. Pilot

Your vision is blurry and you feel pain all over your body.  
A high pitch ringing in your ears, and the thumping in your head is like someone using a jack hammer on it.  
Why are you laying on the ground? You were lining up to get a soda at the vending machine in the lobby. You raise your hand to your forehead and feel water? You think to yourself, 'I'm inside a building, I'm nowhere near water.'  
You struggle to focus, but you see red covering your hand, blood. Panic begins to set in, your heart is racing, adrenaline pumping through your body.  
"Can anyone hear me!?" You struggle to shout, yet you hear no answer. You repeat yourself a few times until you hear small movements of rubble and grunting. The ringing in your ears is still there but you can now make out the sounds around you. You start to remember where you were and what you were doing.

*2 weeks earlier*

You always found tea to be much better than coffee, but your bestie would always disagree with you. You would always debate that it leaves an awful, bitter after taste in your mouth, but he would always reply with the same thing. Telling you that you clearly haven't tried his coffee he makes, 'sugar with a little bit coffee.' You love a cheeky caramel latte, but he doesn't know that. 

You would have at least 4 cups of tea before coming into work. A Caffeinated breakfast tea first, tea bag lightly dunked with two sugars, then 2 cups of warm fruit tea with your breakfast and to finish your tea routine, a peach iced tea from your usual coffee place on route to work.

Waking up was very hard for someone who loves a lay in, but the sound of heavy metal music from the apartment next to yours, has you lying in bed, tossing and turning at 6am every morning. This has been going on for weeks. The new neighbours were frustrating, and Emily has told you to complain far too many times for the team to have any sympathy over your situation. You just don't like the confrontation, despite the job you’re in, so you've stopped complaining to everyone about having to get up earlier than needed. 

You lift the duvet and blankets which allows the cold air to flood the space between you and the barrier that kept you warm and toasty, regretting the decision to leave the window open before falling asleep. Wearing just a thin vest top and panties, you make your way over to the open window to shut out the autumn air, when a 'giant' moth flies past your face. You freak out! Having an irrational fear of moths has never been fun. Without thinking, you run towards your bedroom door, swing it open and sprint to the front door, frantically unlocking all your safety bolts and nearly pulling the door off its hinges. You practically jump down the flight of stairs to the floor below your apartment and make your way to your best friends flat. Knocking rather loudly you start screaming, 

"SPENCER, SPENCER ARE YOU AWAKE? There is a huge moth flying around my bedroom and I need you to get rid of it! Please Spence open up!" After a few more minutes of you begging him to save you from this flying insect of death, Dr Spencer Reid finally opens the door. His morning hair, a mop of brown curls partially covering his tired eyes, was wearing his glasses, his purple button up pyjama set with long trouser bottoms and odd socks. Still rubbing the sleep from his eye's asks,

"What's the matter now? Don't tell me there’s another moth in your room again...you know there are studies that have suggested that moths may use transverse navigation, causing them to move towards unnatural light sources because it throws off their internal navigation systems. “50 to 70% of Moths..." You cut him off.

"Look wise guy, it's too early for your statistics and there is a monster terrorising my bedroom and I need you to dispose of it...NOW!" You are still in panic mode, but notice Spencer's facial expression has changed from sleepy to utter wide-eyed surprise.

"What?" You ask at the sudden change, then realising what you are wearing. The panic now changed from the demon insect to the embarrassment of your outfit choice from the night before, caused your face to turn a beautiful crimson colour. You remove your hands from the door frame to quickly cover your braless chest with one arm, and to slam the door shut with the other. Moths this early in the morning have never been a problem before now, as this was a usual thing, you didn't think about what you were wearing before rushing out to come collect your savour. Spencer has never seen you in such little clothing before, you thought that if Derek was to ever find out about this, he would never let you forget about it.

You hear the door start to open and you crouch to the floor trying to cover as much of yourself as possible. As you look up, Spence's hand with a dressing gown is poking out of the crack in the door.

"You might want to put this on before the other neighbours see you dressed like that..." You take it from his hand and put it on quickly, it was massive on you. With you only being about 5"3, 5"4 on a good day, and him being about 6", it was nearly dragging on the ground. You pull the tie around your waist, tying it into a bow and push the door fully open.

"Thank you, Spencer, I don't know what I would do without you." He smiles awkwardly towards you and take a sip from his coffee.  
"So," He starts, wiping the steam from his glasses, "left the window open again last night?"


	2. We have a case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this October's weather had been all over the place, from heatwave to rain storms and cold winds. You've never been one for liking the heat. Getting too hot and sweaty just makes you frustrated and annoyed, like you are constantly PMSing.

For some reason, this October's weather had been all over the place, from heatwave to rain storms and cold winds. You've never been one for liking the heat. Getting too hot and sweaty just makes you frustrated and annoyed, like you are constantly PMSing. Last night was one of the hottest evening/nights of the month which seemed to have drastically changed, as you found out this morning when you woke to find the room felt like a walk-in freezer.

"Yes, I did leave it open!" You say with a defensive tone, "You know what I'm like when I get too hot!" Spencer, not needing to say a word, just nodded in agreement. He’s been on the end of your heat frustration and he knew it wasn't fun. 

You both walk up the stairs to your apartment and see that the door closed behind you, locking you out of your flat. This was not your morning. You left everything in there, your phone, keys and just about everything that you need for work. You felt lucky to have someone you know and trust living in the same apartment building as you. 

"I'M LOCKED OUT!" You drop to your knees and put your head into your hands.

"It's alright, you have a go bag in my place remember!?" Reid says trying to comfort you. "Just use the clothes in there for today. I'll call the building's locksmith for you a little later. For now, just come back to mine and get ready for work. What tea are you on? Or have you not started your 'Routine' yet." He says playfully. 

With Reid being your best friend and work colleague, you both had Go Bags in each other’s apartments for emergencies, and you thank God you did. Spencer helps you to your feet and you slap him lightly on the arm.

"What was that for?" Spence asks with surprise,

"That's for making fun of my tea quirk! It's not like you don't have one yourself with the amount of coffee you drink before you get to work!" You tell him with a lightly annoyed tone in your voice. You had just locked yourself out of your apartment, wearing practically nothing. You had the right to be lightly annoyed. 

Once you are both in Reid's flat, you remember just how many book's Reid has crammed into this the tiny apartment. It looked smaller than your own due to the fact that nearly every wall has a book shelf leaning against it, apart from the wall with a picture window. The blind is still shut with little beams of light shining in from the world outside the walls of this room, filled with what could easily be home to the entire world's knowledge. 

You settle yourself down on the sofa to try and chill out from the morning you've been having and Spence offers you a drink. You hadn't started your tea routine yet so you ask for a Breakfast tea. Reid knows just how you like it, so you don't have to remind him. Especially with his eidetic memory, which is a little different to the photographic memory you have. 

Reid can remember things he has seen and heard as information for long periods of time but not as images in his minds eye, whereas you can still see information you have remembered as clear as a photograph but for you this only last about 2 weeks at most and then it just becomes information. This only works with things you have seen not heard.

"How many books have you got again?" You ask, looking around the living room area of his flat. As Reid hands you your steaming hot brew, he proudly says, 

"2,119!"

Your eyes widen as you blow at your tea to take a sip, flinching as you burn your top lip and the tip of your tongue.

"That is a lot of books and one hell of a collection." You go to put your tea on the coffee table in front of you but there is no room to place it as there are piles of books covering the entire space. You look around the room, realising that there is nowhere at all to place your cup, which makes you wonder what his bedroom must look like. You thought to yourself and wondered if his bed was the same as the coffee table and counters and if he actually has a place to sleep. So, you opt for placing it on top of a tower of encyclopaedias about the Nature of The Amazonian Rain Forest. 

"Do you think we'll get a case today!?" Reid asks you while he struggles to move the books off the arm chair next to the sofa you were sitting on with one hand, and his overly sugared coffee in the other. It’s been rather slow in the Bullpen recently. Catching up with paper work is the only thing that had been left to do after the last case you were all working on. 

"Our last case really took a toll on the team." You say as you recall the horrors you had seen, and the nightmares it had been giving you for the last week. You haven't told anyone about the dreams. You work with profilers who study human behaviour like yourself, you knew they already knew about them so there was no need to mention them. Penelope was the only one who might not know, but only if Morgan doesn’t gossip to her about it, which you knew he would have done. 

"But to be honest, as bad as it sounds, I'm getting tired of paperwork! Where are all the serial killers and kidnappers hiding!?" You chuckle to yourself as you go to try a sip your tea again, hoping it has cooled down enough to drink.

"I like paperwork, I find it medita…” Just as Reid was finishing his sentence, the sound of a Nokia text tone was heard. You both look at each other, as you know exactly what that means. 

“Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sounds like we got a case.” You say to Spencer as he peers down at the tiny screen of his phone.  
“Yh…” Spencer stares with the same panic you had suffered with earlier, “We do have a case. We need to be there in 15 minutes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done! I can take criticism, let me know what you like and didn't! I don't actually know how many books Spencer has in his apartment. I'm not too sure if its even mentioned, so I just went for a random number that I got from my hubby!


	3. Running late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “15 MINUTES!? It’s 6:30 in the morning! Why does he want us there so early?” You stand fast. Knocking the pile of books on the coffee table and spilling your tea everywhere, including on Spencer’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update this often, after this chapter I'll try and do a weekly update as I have work commitments and stufffff! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know!!!

“15 MINUTES!? It’s 6:30 in the morning! Why does he want us there so early?” You stand fast. Knocking the pile of books on the coffee table and spilling your tea everywhere, including on Spencer’s lap. He jumps to his feet, pinching his trousers away from his skin, running into his bedroom to change for work.

“I’m so sorry Spence, I forgot I put my drink up there and knocked it getting up, Are you alright?” You speak through his door.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I’ve split coffee on myself multiple times.” Reid says back. It sounds like he’s struggling to get ready.

“You should start getting yourself ready otherwise Hotch is going to give us the stare when we get there.” Realizing you don’t have a lot of time left, you start to rummage around for your Go Bag. You finally find it in a cupboard next to the front door. 

Your Go Bag was always one of the heaviest out of the entire team. You have 3 sets of clothes, 2 spare pairs of shoes, socks and underwear, a spare phone and charger, a towel, shampoos and shower gels, hair bands and all kinds of other things, even a first aid kit! The one thing you didn’t even think of putting in there and now kicking yourself for, was a spare key for your apartment. There will be one in there after this case. 

As you start to get ready, you notice some of your clothes don’t fit like they used to. They are baggy in certain places, which shows the fact you haven’t been eating properly the last couple of weeks and you know JJ is going to scold you for it. She hasn’t seen you in a while as she took some annual leave to spend time with her family. 

You don’t really look or feel great in your now baggy light pink shirt and grey suit jacket, and grey skinny jeans which were no longer tight.

Just as you finish putting on your shoes, Reid emerges from his room looking not quite his best but still smart. His hair now combed and his contacts in, he’s wearing a light blue shirt with his sleeves rolled above his elbow, accompanied with a black tie with small grey diamonds for the pattern. He’s wearing the same brown belt holding up dark-grey trousers and his revolver on his right hip. 

Walking towards you he grabs his watch and puts it on his left arm and a hair tie on his right wrist. He grabs his brown satchel and puts a reading book, notebook and pencil case, his wallet, passport and keys in there. When you see Reid pick up his passport, you facepalm hard. Its locked in your apartment with everything else, and you are going to need it depending on where you are going for the case. 

“Spencer, what am I going to do!? My passport is in my apartment, I’m not going to be able to travel with you, am I?” You say with disappointment in your voice. You love travelling with the guys on the plane and now that might not be a possibility. 

“Not to worry, I’m sure Hotch can wangle the rules around, or Rossi could ‘put his charm’ on.” Spencer says with a little smirk. Only you got to see Spence make little jokes like that, you have since you met each other in your Psychology class you took together. You were both at the top of your class, but even though Reid was higher than you by miles, you still ranked 2nd in the entire year. He does have an IQ of 187 and read 20,000 words per minute, but you have an IQ of 139 and can read super-fast too, well you liked to think you do. 

You both clicked instantly when you first met. On the first day of your Psychology class, your professor asked the class if anyone knew about Sigmund Freud’s view on Topographical Model and Psychoanalysis. You two were the only ones to raise your hands. The professor chose you to speak and Reid kept adding things onto the end of your sentences, which annoyed you to high heaven, but you would add on more to the end of his sentences and so forth. In the end, the time which was meant for your lesson was Spencer and yourself talking over one another, debating which theory was correct and so on. Your professor was so impressed with you both he moved you to the advanced classes.   
You spent every lunch together in the library eating in silence reading your favourite books. You would even spend time in each other’s dorms watching Star Trek and Doctor who. 

Deep in thought, Spence was snapping his fingers in front of your face. You finally come back to reality and notice you were going to be even more late then would have been any way. You grab what’s left of your go bag, and as spencer grabs a cardigan and coat asks,

“Do you need a jumper? Or a coat!?” You peer out of the blinds and the black clouds look like they are about to burst so you take offer for a jumper and coat then leave to make your way to work. 

The problem with only having 15-minutes to get to work, was that you both lived about a 30-minute walk away and you knew you had to make a break for it. Just as you left, the heavens opened, and it started chucking it down with rain. You guys always walked to work together; it was the normal thing to do but, in this case, you were jogging now…and fast. 

You ran pass the coffee shop that you always go in to get your last tea of the morning, except you hadn’t finished your first, and there was no time to go in and grab another. You were already running late and couldn’t afford getting into more trouble with your boss then you were already going to be in for getting there late.

Sport was never your strongest lesson in school, and it was hard to pass the physical exam to get your profiling position, even though Morgan was your instructor and trainer, he didn’t go easy on you. 

You were now breaking a sweat and with Spencer close behind you, you finally make it to work. He looks at his watch,

“It’s 6:58am, we are only 13-minutes late!” He says panting, wiping sweat from his forehead and leaning on his knee trying to catch his breath. As you both walk into the building, you realise you haven’t got your ID badge. You grab your phone and call Penelope.

“Hey Penny, Long story but I don’t have my ID badge on me, and I was hoping you could run down and let me in…they don’t believe Spencer. We are wet, cold and I just want a cup of tea!” You explain rather quickly,

“Sure thing, but you better tell me what’s happened this morning, you never forget anything this important!” She says with worry in her voice. About 10 minutes later, you hear the clacking of heels on the hard flooring of the lobby and a pleasantly plump, beautiful, early 30’s woman comes rushing around the corner from the elevators. She always looked so colourful, with her brightly coloured dress, matching jewellery and hair accessories, she speaks to the receptionist and they finally let you in. She gives you a huge hug and whispers in your ear,

“Just to let you know, Hotch wasn’t the one who sent the message for you to get here so quickly. It was me.” Penelope releases you from her grasp and continues,

“You didn’t need to be here this quickly either, its Emily’s birthday today and we are throwing a morning birthday party for her before work starts, please don’t be mad!!”

**Author's Note:**

> The is my first fic...Please be gentle!


End file.
